


Sick Day

by fangirlatheart



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dan's sick, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlatheart/pseuds/fangirlatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets sick and cuddles with Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Sick Day (Phan) 

Dan walked into Phil’s room, wrapped up in a fuzzy blue blanket. His cheeks were flushed and he looked dreadful.  
“Lionnnnn,” he wailed walking towards the bed where Phil lay. At this point in time Phil knew something was wrong with Dan. He never called Phil lion unless something was wrong or he wanted something, and by the way Dan looked he could assume it was the former.  
“ What’s wrong, Bear,” Phil asked Dan moving up into sitting position on his little blue and green comforter.  
“ I’m sick and feel horrible,” Dan exclaimed in a nasally voice.  
“ Awww, my poor bear. Come lay down and I’ll make you some soup, ok.”  
Dan let out a forced, little chuckle and exclaimed, “ Phil, the last time you made soup, you burnt a hole through our plastic container and it smelt horrible for weeks,”  
“That is not fair!” Phil whined, “ You know I didn’t mean it, plus you distracted me,” he giggled.  
It is true, that when Dan got sick you could say he was VERY clingy. You couldn’t leave him alone without him whining out, “ Lionnnnn,” or trying to follow you with a sick puppy dog expression grazing his face. And this particular time Phil put the soup in the microwave for a bit too long and instead of watching it, he may have been dragged over to the couch by a certain brown haired boy to cuddle. Although, Phil couldn’t say he really minded it. He loved it when they just had lazy days together and stayed wrapped in each other's arms.  
Dan giggled and replied,” Ok, maybe, I helped with the whole burning incident, but I’m not hungry anyway. I just want to lay here,”  
“ Aww, does my Bear want to lay and cuddle with me,” Phil exclaimed, teasing him.  
Dan’s cheeks flushed even more and he whined, “ Please Phil, stop teasing me and just let me under the covers.Phil obliged and welcomed Dan beside him. As Dan lay beside him, he felt his body’s warmth from the temperature touch his bare skin.  
“ Dan you’re burning up!”  
“ No, I’m freezing,” he said, sounding miserable as he moved closer into Phil’s body, laying his head on Phil’s bare chest and tangling there pajama wrapped legs together.  
Phil rested his head on the top of Dan’s and replied,” Ya know, I’m supposed to be editing a video,”  
To which Dan said “ Take a sick day.”  
They continued to lay there for the rest of the day drifting in and out of sleep hoping to get rid of Dan’s fever. Although, neither really minded these little sick days. It was nice, getting to cuddle into each other worth, playing with there hair, and just being with each other without the stress of their normal responsibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short but haven't wrote in a while and this just kind of came to me. It may have had to do with a certain girlfriend of mine being sick :)


End file.
